villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wes Gardner
Wes Gardner is a character from Scream Queens. He is one of the main protagonists of season one and one of the main antagonists in Season Two. In Rapunzel, Rapunzel, it is revealed that he was the second Green Meanie killer. He was portrayed by Oliver Hudson. History Wes Gardner is the father of Grace Gardner and also of the Red Devils, Boone Clemens and Hester Ulrich, though unknowingly. After the Red Devil murders at Wallace, Wes' daughter Grace was admitted to a mental institution and Wes blamed The Chanels. He discovered that they had been hired as Doctors at Cathy Munsch's hospital and hatched an idea. Dr. Cassidy Cascade had became the Green Meanie in order to avenge the death of his father and get the hospital shut down. Wes decided to become the Green Meanie as well, figuring that his murders would be blamed on Cassidy. After Chamberlain Jackson figured this out and confronted Wes, Wes murdered him to cover it up. At a Green Meanie summit lead by Hester, Wes demanded the opportunity to personally kill Chanel Oberlin, as she was the main cause of his daughter's institution, but Ingrid Hoffel refused to let him and wanted to do it herself. After violating the agreement by unsuccessfully trying to poison Chanel, Ingrid and Cassidy have Wes executed by having himself fall into a vat of boiling oil. When asked for any final words, he mutters "Playlist" before falling backward into the oil, frying him to death. Victims *'Sheila Baumgartner': Decapitated with a scythe. *'Chad Radwell': Throat slit (off-screen). *Libby Putney: Stabbed in the back with a machete. (survives) *Denise Hemphill: Electrocuted with a defibrillator. (survives) *'Chamberlain Jackson': Stabbed in the sternum with a kitchen knife. *'Marguerite Honeywell': Asphyxiated with a noose. *'Dr. Scarlett Lovin': Poisoned (accidentally) Equipment *'Scythe': Uses it to decapitate Sheila and stab Chamberlain in the chest. *'Machete': Uses it to stab Libby in the back. *'Defibrillator': Uses it to electrocute Denise. *'Kitchen Knife': Uses it to kill Chamberlain. *'Noose': Uses it to asphyxiate Marguerite. *'Cyanide': Uses it to poison Scarlett. Gallery S02e08_12.jpg|Wes is reunited with Dean Munsch. S02e08_17.jpg|Wes is disappointed on Munsch for breaking up with him. S02e08_24.jpg|Wes having a great time with Dean Munsch. S02e08_29.jpg|Wes explaining that Munsch is responsible for the fact that he couldn't see his daughter Grace. S02e08_50.jpg|Wes laughing when there was a giant hairball on his stomach. S02e08_66.jpg|Wes scolding the Chanels for not being concerned about Grace. S02e08_73.jpg|Wes eating his own hair without realizing he was doing it. S02e08_578.jpg|Wes telling Chamberlain that Grace has changed because of the Chanels. S02e08_588.jpg|Wes explaining to Chamberlain how he got away with being the Green Meanie. S02e08_603.jpg|Wes threatening Chamberlain to kill him. S02e08_605.jpg|Wes bursts out laughing and pretends that he is kidding. S02e08_607.jpg|Wes kills Chamberlain by stabbing him in the sternum with a knife in order to prevent him from divulging the truth about him being the killer. S02e08_615.jpg|Wes listening to Zayday's message to Chamberlain about Jane being the mother of the killer. S02e08_616.jpg|Wes' evil grin. Trivia *He is the only Green Meanie to be from Season 1. *He is the second season 1 survivor to be killed off. **He is the first Green Meanie to die. However, if one is to count Jane's Brother, he is the second. **He is also the first character to commit suicide on-screen. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Horror Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Spouses